


Listen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dark, Demons, Ficlet, M/M, Shapeshifting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A CD sits on Sam's desk with a post-it on it that says “Listen”. He know what it is but not how it got there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the Weekend Writing Marathon Flash Ficlet 1/3/17)

_“That’s it, Dean. Harder. Again. Fuck, yes.” My voice was thick with need as Dean smacked my ass over and over. His cock was splitting me open, I couldn’t do more than beg for it. I didn’t know anyone was recording. Son of a bitch._

 

I swallowed the lump in his throat. My hands shook as I pushed the stop button on the CD player. There was no mistaking it. That was Dean’s voice and , from our night together. No one was supposed to find out. No one was supposed to be there, in that abandoned factory.

 

  
Even more concerning – how did whoever had this recording _find_ me? Sure, I hadn’t changed my name when I went to college, but Dad and Dean never used our last name. And I looked so much different than I had when I was sixteen, when this recording was made.

 

Reaching into the top drawer of my desk, I fished out my knife, flipping it open. I wandered through my apartment, slow and steady, searching for anything out of place, or any way the intruder that left the CD could have gained entrance. Nothing. Nowhere at all for a human to possibly get in. Something supernatural maybe?

 

I searched again, letting my hunter instincts take over. And I found what I was looking for. Behind my computer – the CD had been on top of it – was a small sprinkling of sulfur. A demon? In Palo Alto? What the fuck?

 

Sitting down, I plugged in my headphones and played the CD again, unable to stop the blush from rising on my cheeks when my moans picked up again.

 

It was all one track, starting from me begging Dean to take my virginity all the way up until we both came. It even caught my laughing as Dean teased me for moaning like a girl. That was track one.

 

Track two started, and my blood went cold.

 

 _“Little Sammy Winchester. Had your cherry popped by big brother? You sick fuck. Or did you? Was that_ really _your brother? Would good big brother Dean ever touch you like that? If so… Why didn’t he do it again? Why – in three years – did Dean never ask for sex again? Even when you hinted over and over for it? Do you ever think maybe it wasn’t your sweet big brother?”_

 

The track ended and the third track started up. My heart leapt. Dean. It was Dean.

 

_“What? No. Why would you even ask that.” Dean’s laughter cut through the silence. “I’m straight, dude. And that’s my little brother – why would you even ask that?”_

 

 _“I was just curious. He’s a handsome boy,”_ Came a voice I didn’t recognize.

 

_“Yeah, no. That’s gross dude. Plus, I don’t even think Sam’s into guys. I mean you could ask him. Anyway, about his math assignment—“_

 

The audio cut out. Track four. The original voice from track two came back.

 

_“Stings, doesn’t it, Sam? That special little piece of you – and the one person you wanted to hold it so much in this world doesn’t. Do you know who does? Me. Oh no, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aelfheah – Most people call me Alfie. You’ve never seen me – not me in my true form – but I’ve seen you. I’ve watched you since you first came in that crappy motel room, whispering your big brother’s name. I’m coming back for you Sam. Just you wait. I’ve missed you.”_


End file.
